


Fraud

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: The Sentinel: by Blair Sandburg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ramifications of the press conference finally hit Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> ALL comments and constructive criticism welcome. Many thanks to Grey for beta reading and patiently answering my never ending questions. In this story, STDs don't exist. In RL, play it safe and use proper precautions. This story previously appeared in Love  & Guns 10. Nothing much has changed, just some minor phrasing adjustments. Warnings: Vague references to Night Train, Rogue, Black or White, and Murder 101.

## Fraud

by XFreak 

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Author's disclaimer: All things The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

* * *

Fraud  
by XFreak  
XFreak1@aol.com 

Jim punched his pillow, muttering darkly about the constant tapping of raindrops on the skylight. Dragging himself out of bed, he scratched his whiskered jaw, moving to lean against the rail. He scanned the lower floor for his partner, his brow wrinkling into a frown when he found him. 

Jogging down the steps, he quickly made his way to his best friend's side, the unseeing gaze worrying him more than a little. Sandburg sat motionless in front of the balcony door, staring out at the torrential downpour. Shoulders slumped, he hugged his knees to his body, giving no acknowledgment of the older man's approach. 

"What's up, Chief?" Jim asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

Scarcely loud enough for a sentinel to hear, Blair breathed, "I'm a fraud." 

Running a hand over his short hair, Jim settled himself on the floor facing his friend's profile. Bending one knee in front of him to scoot close, he extended the other leg behind the smaller man. "Sandburg, you're not a fraud." 

"Whatever." 

"Chief," Jim replied, warning. 

"You know that and I know that, but the rest of the world thinks I'm a fucking liar, some kind of sleaze that makes up his research." 

"Blair, you did what you felt was right. I appreciate how much you sacrificed for me." 

"I know." 

"No, I don't think you do. Do you know what it's like to sit here and watch you realize what all this means, how much I've stolen from you?" 

"You didn't steal anything, Jim. I gave it willingly," Blair said, his tone plagued with resigned acceptance. 

"And that makes it even worse. I wish I was some kind of super hero like the media made me out to be so I could come up with a magic solution and make it all go away." 

"You're better than a super hero." 

"What?" 

"I said that you're better than a super hero." Meeting Jim's eyes for the first time that morning, Blair explained, "You're real and you're still my friend." 

A satisfied grin curving his lips only slightly, the older man replied, "Always have been." 

"I know." Blair glanced down, then out the window. "I just, I saw what all the noise and attention was doing to you and I couldn't let that continue, no matter what the cost, personal or otherwise." 

"Ah, hell, Chief," Jim answered, pulling his friend into a back to chest hug. He inhaled the most familiar and welcome scent in his world as his sensitive fingers skimmed the individual hairs on the other man's forearm. 

"You know what the hardest part was?" 

Relief washing through him that Sandburg stayed in his arms, lounging against him, Jim asked, "What?" 

"That you actually believed that I sold you out to make a buck, that you thought I would trade your life for my own personal gain. I thought you knew me better than that." 

Squeezing the precious man in his arms, Jim said, "I never believed that." 

"You could've fooled me." 

"Chief, you know how I push when I feel threatened. If exposing my abilities won't do it, I don't know what will." 

"I know." Blair absently placed his palm on Jim's bare thigh, thumb stroking. "It just--" He shook his head, trailing off. 

Nudging with an elbow, Jim asked, "It just what?" 

"You're not going to let me talk my way out of this, are you?" 

"When have _you_ ever let anything go that _I_ didn't want to talk about?" he growled into the formerly ringed ear. 

Sighing, Blair confessed. "I was panicking." 

"About what?" 

"I never considered that our partnership would end or that there would come a time when you no longer wanted me in your life. Man, I was on a roller coaster headed straight for that moment and I was so not prepared to deal with it." 

"I acted like a real shit, huh?" Jim asked, resting his chin on his friend's shoulder, rubbing back and forth over the soft grey cotton. 

"Yeah, well Naomi never listens to me. I _told_ her it wasn't ready yet and locked up the printout. I didn't think she even knew how to use a computer!" His hands danced frantically through the air. 

"Chief, take a breath. Working yourself into an attack isn't going to change a thing." He listened intently as his partner's lungs loosened, allowing more air to pass through. "Better?" 

"Yeah. You know I love you, right?" Blair asked, pushing back against the hard chest, the words almost desperate. 

"Yeah, and it's mutual," Jim acknowledged, nuzzling his rough cheek against the other man's heavily stubbled one. 

Pulling away, Blair looked directly at him. "I don't think you understand. I mean I _love_ you." 

His own eyes twinkling, Jim gazed into eyes the color of midnight skies. "I understand perfectly, and I feel the same way." Bending forward slightly, he closed his lips over his friend's warm and pliant mouth, which quickly opened to him. Tentatively dipping his tongue inside, he reveled in the new taste that was his lover, his partner in all things. 

Pulling back, tongue darting out to taste their mingled flavors, Blair asked, "Where do you want to go with this, Jim?" 

"Where do _you_ want to go with it?" 

"I asked first," Blair replied, grinning. 

"Oh, no. You're not pushing me out on a limb all by myself here." 

"I do believe I confessed first." 

Jim's mouth opened, a comical expression on his face that he wore when someone said something to completely throw him off his game. Finally recovering, he ventured, "All right. You want to know what I want?" 

Blair nodded. 

"I want an exclusive relationship with you. Are you comfortable with that?" 

Eyes widening, Blair said, "I..." 

Sighing, Jim nodded as if expecting that reaction. "It's okay, Chief. If it's not what you want--" 

The younger man grabbed his friend's chin, bringing his face around until their gazes met again. "No, that's not what..." Irritatedly shaking his head, sending curls flying, he tried again. "It's exactly what I want. I guess I'm a little stunned that you're willing to give it to me." 

"Why?" 

"Because everyone thinks I'm a slime, Jim," he answered, his words almost carrying a sing song tone. 

"Damn it, Blair! I couldn't give a flying fuck about what everyone thinks." He flattened his palm, rubbing firmly over his new lover's heart. "I know what's in here. Anybody who doesn't take the time to learn about that can go to hell." 

Blair's eyes shot up at the passion in Jim's voice, the conviction behind the words mirrored by his intense expression. "You really mean that, don't you?" 

"Yes, I do." 

* * *

The new lovers spent the day holding each other, reveling in the warmth of their bodies pressed together as they reconnected. They finally decided it was time for bed, walking to the bottom of the stairs hand in hand. 

Jim turned, his free hand tracing the slope of Blair's nose. "Will you do me a favor?" 

"Yes," Blair answered, his eyelids fluttering closed. 

"Yes? Before you even know what I'm going to ask?" 

Reopening his eyes, Blair gazed at Jim solemnly. "Yes. I trust you completely." 

"Okay. Give it tonight. Think about all that's happened today." He held up a warning finger as his talkative lover opened his mouth to respond. "If you still feel the same way in the morning, tomorrow we'll share a bed." 

"I'll feel the same way, Jim, but if it's what you want--" 

"It's not what I want, Chief," he explained, placing a gentle kiss on the other man's cheek. "It's what I need. I need to be sure that you really want me. I want you to have time to absorb what we're really talking about here." 

"Do you think I can't commit? Is that what this is about?" Blair questioned, his words curious, tinged with the faintest trace of incredulity. 

"No. I just want to know that you really want to be with only me." Jim patted himself on the chest with the word "me." 

Blair pressed his lips together, glancing away from the older man. "You still think I'm going to hurt you after everything we've been through." 

"It's not something I enjoy, yet it's happened too many times." 

"Not by me." 

"No, not by you." A momentary pause passed before Jim surmised, "You're angry." 

"Yes, I am." 

Exhaling loudly, he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "Damn it." 

"I wish you could trust that I wouldn't play with you like that, but you can't even now." 

Bringing his gaze back down to meet his lover's, Jim said, "This isn't about trust. I can't really explain it to you. Can't you just give me this without taking it as an affront to how I feel?" 

"Yeah, Jim. I'll give you whatever you want." Blair released the older man's hand, turning to go to his room. 

Just before his friend stepped through the French doors, Jim grasped his shoulders, leaning forward to speak quietly into his ear. "If this is going to come between us, forget what I said. We'll sleep together tonight." 

Blair didn't move. "You're not assuming that I'll leave my bed and come to yours?" 

"No. Mine is the logical choice because it's bigger, but if you're attached to that little thing you sleep on..." he murmured, a smile in his voice. 

"You'd risk yourself to make me happy?" Blair asked, his head turned slightly to the side. 

"In a heartbeat." 

"Go to bed, Jim. I'll give you my answer in the morning." 

The older man hugged his lover hard, having a difficult time breaking the contact after a full day of touching. Forcing himself to hold on for just one more night, he kissed the side of Blair's neck. "Good-night, Chief. See you in the morning." 

"Good-night, Jim. Sleep well." 

Jim smiled ironically, knowing that no sleep would come to him that night. 

* * *

Blair started awake, not sure exactly what woke him. A tad disoriented, he looked at his clock, which read 5:30am. Jumping at the clap of thunder that shook the floor and walls, he rolled out of bed, the need to check on Jim moving his drowsy body. As soon as he gained his feet, a blinding strike of lightning illuminated the room, making him wince and move his hand up to shield his normal eyes. 

Rushing to the stairs, he saw Jim lying in a huddle on the floor beside his bed, holding his ears, rocking himself with his back facing the younger man. Upon reaching him, Blair noticed his lover's tightly clenched eyes, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the wall, he pulled the older man's head into his lap. 

Jim painfully gasped, "Help...me." 

Rubbing soothing strokes down the other man's back, Blair spoke in a calm tone. "Concentrate on the sound of my voice, Jim." 

The fetal position didn't change, the muscles across the older man's back taut as a guitar string ready to snap. 

"We've done this before. One by one, filter out the sounds that are bothering you. Start with the thunder." 

Jim's shoulders eased minutely, but he still had a long way to go. 

"That's it. Are there any other sounds that you're having trouble with?" 

Jim curtly shook his head, groaning. 

"Okay. Now, I want you to find the dial for sight. Do you have it?" He nodded against Blair's leg. "Turn it down to a manageable level. It's no wonder you're on overload." 

Further relaxing of the strong back and arms told him that his efforts were helping. "Open your eyes. Filter out the bright light like you did on the train. Remember the exercises we worked on for that?" 

"Yeah," Jim breathed, gaining his voice again. 

"Are any of your other senses overwhelmed?" 

"Touch." 

"Touch?" Blair asked, perplexed. 

"I can feel the electricity in the air." 

"Oh." Blair began to pet the broad back again. "Focus on the touch of my hand and filter out the prickles at your skin. Slowly. That's it." 

Jim finally relaxed completely, sighing in relief. "Thanks, Chief." 

"No problem, man. That's what I'm here for." 

* * *

Finally feeling human again, it dawned on Jim that his face lay in Blair's lap, his cheek pressed against his lover's quiescent cock. He smelled the tang of salt, sweat, and something so essential to the other man that he automatically identified it as his personal scent. 

Reaching slowly, he grasped the waistband of Blair's boxers, gently tugging. 

"Jim?" 

Raising his head, he said, "Let me make love to you." 

"I thought you wanted to wait." 

His hands stilling, Jim asked, "Have you changed your mind?" 

"No." 

"Then, what's the problem?" 

Lifting his slender hips, Blair grinned. "No problem." 

"Good." Jim pulled the shorts down to mid-thigh, then straightened the younger man's legs until he could completely remove the garment. Standing, he extended his hand. "Let's get into bed. I don't want to do this on the floor." 

Taking his hand, Blair rose to his feet, climbing onto the bed. "Where do you want me?" he inquired over his shoulder. 

"Lie on your back and spread your legs." 

Blair moved into the requested position. 

Jim lay on his stomach, supporting himself with his forearms as he lowered his mouth to Blair's groin. Going straight for the hardening column of flesh, he lapped at the head, the pungent taste exploding across his tongue. 

"Jim, oh, yeah," the younger man moaned, placing his hands on the back of his lover's head. 

The older man moved to the base of the thick organ, nibbling here and nuzzling there. Blair whimpered, his hips trembling with the effort not to thrust. Jim brought one hand up to roll the hot balls, leaning all his weight on the other forearm. 

Inhaling deeply, he nudged his nose through the crinkly hair, a deep groan rumbling his chest. Grinning, he lightly grazed his stubbled jaw against the sensitized cock, chuckling at the yelp that tumbled from his lover's lips. 

"Do that again." 

Jim complied, determined to make it as good for Blair as he could. 

"Oh, _man._ " 

Smiling, he swallowed the pulsing member in one quick movement. 

"Shit, JIM!" 

Shuddering at the sound of his name uttered in that low, husky voice, he began to undulate his hips against the sheets, closing his eyes against the ecstasy of pleasuring himself and his best friend turned lover at the same time. Gauging each delicious hitch in breath, sound of passion, and movement of hips, Jim taught himself what drove the other man wild. 

Using that knowledge to his advantage, he ruthlessly sucked his lover, swirling his tongue around the head. A throaty moan hit the air each time he caressed the spongy skin, prickling his skin with a different kind of electricity. 

He didn't react when Blair began to thrust lightly into his mouth, allowing the younger man to hold his head in place while he pumped. As his lover tilted his own head back and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, Jim rose up and gripped the muscular thighs, using them as leverage to grind his own swollen cock against the bed. 

All too soon, he sprayed his semen over the sheets, going after the cock in his mouth with even more enthusiasm. Massaging with his tongue and tickling the extra sensitive spots, he swallowed every drop as his lover grasped his head, pumping his release mindlessly into his mouth. 

Collapsing and resting his head on Blair's stomach, Jim wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist, holding tightly to his destiny. Both sated, the two men fell asleep, the lassitude working through their bodies pulling them under. 

* * *

Blair opened the door to the last of his friends from Major Crimes, a totally confused expression on his face. 

"Hey, Sandy. So, what did you and Jim want to see us about?" Megan asked. 

"Um, no offense, guys, but I have no clue what's going on. Jim didn't even tell me he invited anyone." 

Walking down the steps from their bedroom, the detective said, "Because I knew you wouldn't let me go through with it." 

"Go through with what?" the younger man asked, brows arching and hands moving out to his sides. 

Deciding to use actions instead of words as was his forte, Ellison said, "Conner, would you whisper something to Rafe, please?" 

"Whatever for?" she inquired. 

"Just humor me, will you?" Jim requested, his voice cordial. 

Sighing theatrically, she leaned over and said something to the other detective, who laughed out loud at her words. 

"Watch who you're calling weird, Conner," Jim teased, his tone playfully edgy. 

Rafe's eyes widened, looking between Jim and Megan. "He heard you!" 

"Yes, I did. H?" 

"Yeah, man?" the detective responded, standing more at attention. 

"You might not want to put so much garlic in your spaghetti next time." He waved his hand in front of his nose. 

"How?" Brown asked, then shook his head, saying, "Nevermind. I don't _even_ want to know." 

"Jim, you don't have to..." 

"Yes, Chief, I do," he answered, swallowing a laugh as he caught Brown breathing into his cupped hands and then sniffing, a puzzled expression covering the dark face. 

Playing along with the charade, Simon took off his watch and held it up until the back faced his friend, a distance of about four feet separating them. "All right, Jim. Tell me what this engraving says." 

The detective tilted his head, reading the inscription out loud. "To the best dad in the world. Daryl." 

Making a surprised face strictly for show, Simon said, "Damn. You're right." 

"Chief, would you get me the note pad by the phone?" 

Bouncing slightly with excitement, he chirped, "Sure." Bringing it back to his lover, he handed it over. "Here you go." 

Running his fingers over the pad and closing his eyes, Jim spoke aloud. "Melanie. 555-5724." Opening his eyes, he asked, "Isn't she the one that canceled on you?" 

"Yeah, man, like five minutes before I was supposed to leave to pick her up." Moving to the table by the door, Blair retrieved a pencil. He then took the pad to each person in the room, allowing them to confirm that normal touch would not register the name and phone number. 

"Overbook again, Hairboy?" Brown jabbed. 

"Funny, man." Walking to the kitchen table and sitting down as everyone except Jim crowded around him, Blair ran the lead over the paper, the faintest broken traces of the name and number showing up. 

Rafe looked over his shoulder, staring at Jim open-mouthed. 

"One last test. Chief, get your cups of water and put whatever you want in them." He turned his back to the kitchen, making small talk with the others while they watched his lover. 

Carrying three cups of water to the table, Blair set them down with muted ceramic clunks. "Okay, Jim." 

Turning, he made his way over, pausing just before bringing the first mug to his lips. "There's no spoiled milk here is there?" 

Laughing, Blair said, "No. No spoiled milk." He smiled brightly enough to weaken Jim's knees, the realization of how much he yearned to see that smile again sucker punching him. 

Taking a small sip of the first one, Jim coughed. "Chief, did you have to use _baking soda_?" 

Blair merely grinned wickedly. 

Lifting the second cup to his lips, Jim's brow furrowed as he made a smacking sound with his mouth. "Brown sugar." 

"Right, man." 

Tasting the last solution, Jim mock growled, "I'm going to get you, you asshole. You put soap in that one." 

Blair grinned wider this time, his eyes shining mischievously, as the room erupted into laughter. "You said whatever I want." 

Wiping his tongue on the arm of his t-shirt, Jim groaned. "The point of this little exercise, folks, is that I couldn't let his family go on thinking he was a fraud. He saved my life." 

Blair blinked rapidly, clearing his throat. "You all saw what it did to him when the press knew about his abilities. So, it's imperative that you don't breathe a word of this to anybody." 

"You've got it," Joel agreed, shifting his focus from Blair to Jim. "And I thought you'd taken some fancy detective class." He chuckled, shaking his head. 

* * *

After their friends left, the two men sat down on the couch. Blair climbed onto Jim's lap, lazily resting his head on the older man's shoulder. 

"Thanks, man." 

"For what?" 

Blair swatted Jim's stomach. "Don't play dumb with me. You know what for." 

"Thank you for saving my life again," Jim answered, nuzzling his lover's ear. 

"That's what I'm here for." Sensing that the mood needed uplifting, Blair asked, "So, are we in the closet?" 

"Yeah, Chief. I need to be, at least for now." He moved his hand over the other man's back, massaging. 

"Okay." 

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you. I don't want you to think that." 

"Okay," Blair said again, his voice noncommittal. 

"You don't know just how beautiful you really are, do you?" 

"Nah, man." Blair shook his head. "Me and beautiful in the same sentence don't go together." 

"You have no taste." Jim cuffed him on the head. "None of that self-deprecation. I told you it doesn't suit you." 

"Yeah, yeah," Blair remarked. The smile dropping from his face, he tenderly kissed his lover, hugging him fiercely. 

"Well, that's more like it." 

Both men started, having been caught absorbed in each other. Naomi Sandburg smiled beautifully and shut the door behind her, walking toward them with open arms. Blair and then Jim stood, allowing her to engage them in a three-way hug. 

"Can you guys ever forgive me?" 

Stepping away and crossing his arms over his chest, Jim said, "That's between you and Blair. He's the one who made all the sacrifice." Kissing the younger man on the cheek, he headed for the door, leaving mother and son alone. 

END 


End file.
